


Nightmares

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer's gone and anyone who says otherwise is wrong, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: Rowena has a nightmare about Lucifer. You comfort her.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [royalrowena (ed_geins_tailor)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ed_geins_tailor/gifts).



You opened your eyes and tried to peer into the darkness of the room. You knew you were awake, but you weren’t sure what had woken you up. You heard a whimper from the other side of the bed. “Ro?”

 

You didn’t receive an answer. You blindly reached out for her. When you hand touched her skin, she flinched and cried out.

 

Fully awake and alert now, you bolted upright and reached out to turn on the light. Your fingers fumbled with the switch and you grew more worried as Rowena’s cries continued. To your relief, the light finally flickered on and you could see Rowena.

 

The sheets were tangled all around her, tears ran down her face, her hair was a mess as she violently tossed her head and cried out, begging for someone to stop.

 

Fear gripped your chest. You’d never seen her like this. You grasped her shoulder and shook as hard as you dared. “Ro!” You called. “Rowena, wake up!”

 

Her eyes flew open and she shot into a sitting position, panting and rubbing her neck. Tears streamed down her face and quiet sobs racked her small body.

 

“Hey, what is it? What happened, sweetheart?” You asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. She could only shake her head and continue crying. You held open your arms and she crawled into you, grabbing fistfuls of your nightshirt and burying her face into the crook of your neck. You wrapped your arms around her and stroked her hair. “Shhh, you’re alright. It was just a dream. You’re okay now,” you murmured.

 

You don’t know how much time passed before Rowena started to calm down, but slowly her sobs quieted and her tears stopped. She pulled away from you, wiping the tear tracks off her face.

 

“Thank you,” she sniffled.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” You asked.

 

Rowena hesitated for a second, before saying, “It was _him_.”

 

You heard the pure venom in her voice and instantly knew who she meant. Lucifer. “What happened in your dream? Did…did he kill you again?”

 

She nodded. “He did. But first he…he tortured you, and killed you,” her voice broke, “and he made me watch. And then he tortured and killed me.”

 

Your breath caught in your throat. That was horrible! You couldn’t imagine something like that haunting even your worst nightmares! “I’m so sorry, Ro,” you said.

 

Rowena shook her head. “You’ve nothing to apologize for.”

 

“I know, but…I just wish there was something I could do to help you,” you sighed.

 

“You have helped me. You held me and comforted me. That’s all you can do,” Rowena said, taking your hand.

 

A thought passed through your mind. “That’s not all I can do,” you said, looking Rowena directly in her eyes, still red from crying, “I can make you a promise: Lucifer is gone. He’s suffering in the cage right now. He’s never coming back and he can’t hurt me, or you, or anyone else ever again.”

 

Rowena gave you a small smile. “I suppose that does make a feel a bit better,” she admitted.

 

You returned her smile. “Good. Do you want try going back to sleep, or do you want to do something else?” You checked the time. “The sun will be up pretty soon.”

 

Rowena bit her lip in thought. “I suppose…we can try for a few more hours of sleep.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes. You’re here with me, so I’ll be fine.”

 

“Okay, then. Let’s try for some more sleep.”

 

The two of you laid back down and you reached out to shut off the light. The room was lighter than it had been when you’d first opened your eyes. Rowena curled into you, laying her head on your chest and listening to your heartbeat. You wrapped your arms around her, silently letting her know she was safe and cared for. The first rays of the morning were just slipping through the window as the two of you drifted off to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by royalrowena. Go check out her work!


End file.
